


thanks, mom

by cancerising



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Klaus is mentioned, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Premature Ejaculation, Pseudo-Incest, Puberty, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: diego is going through puberty and needs his mother’s helping hand





	thanks, mom

**Author's Note:**

> im jumping right into the bad stuff. uhh sorry! keep the comments nice please

puberty is a very daunting and overwhelming thing. even for the most composed and poised individual, it eventually gets under the skin. diego can vividly remember five’s own puberty; the siblings’ own inside joke of five’s remarkably girlish voice cracks are enough to bring them to tears from their own laughter. the others had gone through their own bodily changes at different times. being born on the same day did nothing to ease the pain of an unplanned puberty, and especially one as early as diego’s. 

even as a naive boy, he’s able to put together a picture of what’s happening to his body. he’s not stupid; klaus has forever gone on about the pleasure of a pillow humping orgasm, and these slipped tales are enough to give him a slight idea of what to _do_. still, when diego wakes up to find his first painful hard on, he’s left with no idea how to help himself. 

he quickly shoves his pants down and stares down at his lap. he takes his time, as he imagine one would, but he’s still cautiously eager to jump into things. his palms are clammy as he loosely fists his cock, and though it feels very, very weird, the slight moisture helps him move his hand more easily. still, his motions are strange and clumsy. his hand keeps roughly slipping off, or he’s squeezing too hard, or he’s just not feeling anything. 

as he turns to grab his pillow, obviously prompted by klaus’s own experience, he is shocked to find his mother standing in the doorway. 

“m-m-mom!” he stutters helplessly. he quickly grabs his pillow and holds it over his lap to make himself somewhat decent, but it does nothing to ease the horrid feeling of being caught touching himself by his motherly figure. 

”has no one taught you how to pleasure yourself, diego?” she asks. she holds a cheery tone as always. of course, she acts completely naive to what he is doing, but it’s likely that she’s experienced one of the others doing the same thing at least once. still, it’s incredibly humiliating to be caught like this. 

”n-n-no, mama.” he answers meekly. his uniform pants are loosely drawn around his ankles and his tiny cock is draped over his thigh. the head is an angry red and precum oozes from the tip. he stares down at it, afraid, as if he were going to be in trouble for his natural urges. 

”here,” she gently shuts his door before making her way toward his bed. she pats his thigh as she sits down. ”let me show you how to make it go away, okay?”

his throat instantly goes dry as he feels rhe warmth of her hand on his thigh. all he can do is nod; no words would be able to come out of his mouth tonight, no even a stuttered name. his whines are high-pitched and hoarse as her cold fingers find their way around his cock. it’s barely big enough to peek out of her closed fist, but just thick enough to hinder her from closing it completely. 

”you have to move it like this.” she hums. her motions are quick and fluid; she roughly squeezes the head of his cock as she moves her fist up and down, giving the illusion that she has done this before. “does this feel good, diego?” she purrs his name. 

his hips jerk forward without thinking. “yes,” he pants. he’s felt good before, but it’s never been _this_ good. he’s felt the dizzying, flighty feeling of his first kill, and the satisfaction of relaxing in a hot bath after a particularly tough mission, and the rush of adrenaline and pure pride of showing off enough to bring a reaction out of his father—and while all of those things felt particularly amazing at the time, they were nothing compared to the tight squeeze of his mother’s robotic hand around his cock. 

“sometimes,” she keeps her eyes trained on his furrowed brows as she cups his balls and lightly gropes them. “you can touch yourself here. not everyone finds it enjoyable, but—“ 

diego yelps helplessly as she touches him and roughly jerks against her hand. her touch is enough to send him over the edge but, really, anything was at this point. only a few spurts spill onto her hand, but that little amount means everything to him. he falls back onto the bed and grips his sheets as his legs tremor and tense from the intense pleasure of his first orgasm. 

“diego!” she scolds lightly. “you’ve made a real mess of your bed. i’ll wash these for you after i get you all cleaned up, okay?” she wipes his cum off of her hand with her apron, and then uses it to clean up whatever spilled on the sheets. really, it isn’t that much of a mess. 

“okay, mom.” he mumbles. he’s still thinking about her hand on his balls, and how it felt to cum like that. he’s definitely going to have to try klaus’s method next time. 

“diego,” his mother calls. she’s already started to take apart his bed for him. “i’m going to run you a hot bath while i wash your sheets, okay? and then we can have some cookies before bed!” she hums a cheery tume as she takes off his pillow cases and reaches for the comforter. 

diego turns his head and finds himself staring at her legs. “sounds good, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> please please critic!


End file.
